bugheroes2fandomcom-20200214-history
Crab Spider Shield Bearer
Hero Description and Analysis Crab Spider is wierd. There is simply no other way to put it. An extremely clunky defensive semi-tank whose suicidal toggles are salvation for his ally. A limited base defender who is useless offensively but unmatched defensively. A great partner for those who love to roam around, collecting Food and Spare Parts while Crab Spider sits back at the Food Stash, using Taunt and Shield Charge to maintain his fragile balance of horrendous mobility and incredible survivability. No, he can't fight well (despite some who claim otherwise). No, he isn't just someone you can leave alone and hope he can fend for himself. He needs love and supervisonn, but with that, he can defend the base like a pro and divert attention to himself as the other hero quickly grabs what he/she needs and skedaddles! Line Breaker '''is Crab Spider's most frequently used toggle. While active, he'll take zero, yep, zilch melee damaze from the front and has a good chance to reflect projectiles (except for lobbed attacks like grenades, mortars, or slime balls). However, he can't attack and takes extra damage from the rear. '''Taunt, another toggle, is very useful: all enemies direct their attacks to Crab Spider! '''That's right. And he also takes less damage, naturally (and is slowed considerably). This is extremely useful for when a near-dead ally is limping back to base, still pursued by a group of baddies. Or, activate Taunt and then watch as your ally speeds around the map, no need to fear enemies, collecting every bit of Food and Spare Part, or destroying those pesky Bug Holes or holding a Strategic Position. '''Shield Swipe '''is a nice little offensive strike that also stuns melee enemies and reflects projectiles back at their firer for extra damage. Lastly, '''Shield Charge '''is a good escape tool, that also deals damage, for a rather clunky, slow hero. So, in conclusion, have fun with Crab Spider. I know Creekee11 does. He's a hero of extremes: poor offensive capabilitess and horrendous mobility, but his defensive abilities and team support are unrivaled. Notice what I say. '''Team support. Crab Spider is useless on his own, and suffers a few of the problems Toy Robot does. Without a helping hand, and plenty of supervision, he simply cannot cope. Which makes you wonder if he's worth the trouble, doesn't it? ~ Mr. Aphid Crab Spider Abilities Deflection (Passive) - Levels up with Mastery Levels. Has a 5/8/11/14/17% chance to block any attack, regardless of armor piercing. Melee attackers are knocked back if successfully blocked. Line Breaker (Toggle) While active, Crab Spider cannot attack and will take an extra +50% damage from the rear, but block all attacks from the front. Additionally, has a 35% to reflect back projectiles. Taunt (Toggle) All enemies within a large range will focus their attacks on Crab Spider. Additionally, Crab Spider will move slower but take '-3/-5/-7/-9/-11 '''damage from all attacks. '''Shield Swipe (Active)' Swipes his shield, dealing 43 damage while blocking melee attacks and projectiles. Melee enemies blocked cannot attack for 5s, and projectiles blocked are reflected back at enemies dealing 3x damage. Shield Charge (Active) Charge in a straight line, dealing 76 damage and knocking back enemies in Crab Spider's path. Unique Equipment Covering Shield - 1000 Gold Any nearby hero will take -3 damage from all attacks. Combat Amulet - 1000 Gold Crab Spider gains +3% damage bonus based on his current level. Experience Scroll - 1500 Gold Crab Spider gains additional experience with each kill. Quotes When selected: * "Stay behind my shield!" * "Nothing will break my shield!" * "I'll protect!" "There's light for you" "They're testing my defenses" "I'm taking some hits" "I move carefully" "This is the way" Category:Heroes Category:He's reinforced